MARIA/Transcript
Transcript November 11th 1981 see a hospital in Miami, Florida Ichiro: "I was going to be a grandpa, my granddaughter Maria was born, but there was no more children born to Satsuki that point foward. Adoption was also out of the question, so Satsuki started taking birth control pills." hear a baby cry Doctor: "Congratulations! It's a girl!" looks confused Satsuki: "それは奇妙なことだ、私はそれが男の子であることを行ったと言われました...." (Translation: That's weird, I was told it was going to be a boy....) then writes Maria's name in katakana and kanji on paper Martin: "Maria, when she is older, will use her kanji name in Japan." December 25, 1981 January 1, 1982 February 14, 1982 March 17, 1982 April 9, 1982 May 8, 1982 June 21, 1982 July 4, 1982 August 7, 1982 September 7, 1982 October 4, 1982 November 11, 1982 August 6th, 1983 May 17, 1983 Ichiro: "Little Maria grew up every day." September 17th 1984 Ichiro: "When I went into the living room, we had only one TV at the time, I saw her watching Transformers." see Ichiro come home from work and see the two-year old Maria in the living room Ichiro: "What are you watching, sweetie?" Maria: "Twansformers." Ichiro: "What's it about?" Maria: "It's about these wobots called the Autobots and the Decepticons, the Autobots are good guys and the Decepticons are bad guys." Ichiro: "They look like those Diaclone toy robots." November 11th 1984 Ichiro: "Unlike her eighth birthday, her third birthday was quiet and we only invited very few people, this is when she got her first Transformers figures." Martin, Ichiro, Matsuko, Sally and Mikey are seen watching Maria unwrap her birthday presents Maria: "Mommy! Look, a blue jet and a police car!" Ichiro: "The two figures were my idea, my daughter got very nervous, she feared she'll put them in her mouth because on the boxes of Transformers figures, they're supposed to be for four and up." Satsuki: "" (Translation: Dad, a word) and Ichiro walk into the living room Satsuki: "" (Translation: Dad, I love you and all, but what were you thinking, I would have waited until she was about four..." see Martin helping Maria open the boxes, he later helps put the stickers on Maria: "Mommy, I love them." November 12th 1984 Ichiro: “That day after Maria’s birthday is something I’ll never forget until the day I die, Patty Lennyson, aged 43 said to police we snatched the blue jet, Thundercracker off her, none of this was true.” November 1st 1985 old Maria is reading outside and playing with an action figure Maria: “Go...ku....” (We see an empty house right next to Maria's house, and a moving van pulls over followed by a minivan driven by a Canadian-American family who moved from Texas, Satsuki is looking from inside) Satsuki: "” (Translation: Oh. That must be the new neighbors) ???: ”Mommy, can I talk with the new neighbors?” ???: “Sure, Joe.” boy with sandy blond hair approaches Maria Joseph: “Err, hi, My name is Joseph Wintergreen, I just moved in....Are those Transformers you’re playing with?” 12th December 1985 Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts